


I Will Not Die

by makuta_tobi



Series: Tobi-17 x Nova [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Exo anatomy uses Transformers terms, F/M, PWP, Vanilla, angsty beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: A request from my girlfriend of our Guardians doing the frick frack.The Red War has begun, and not all Guardians made it out of the City. When Nova, a human Warlock, tells her friend Tobi-17 she needs to blow off steam, he isn't sure how to react. But he does what he can to help.Spinoff from my main Destiny story, An Exo's Destiny.





	I Will Not Die

The City was in flames. It all seemed like a nightmare, but there was no denying it was real. It had been three days since the Cabal legions arrived, partially encasing the Traveler in a mechanical cage, and blocking Guardians from the Light. The Vanguard was scattered, far from the planet's surface, communications were down, and there was no help coming. If there was any way for help to arrive at all.

Tobi-17 crept carefully through the damaged buildings, picking his way over the debris and pausing whenever a piece of rubble shifted, for fear of being seen by a Cabal just around the corner. In the past three days, he, and a small band of Guardians, had taken refuge inside of an underground tunnel system. It was old, and hadn't been used in many years, with most of the tunnels collapsed, but for now, it was safe. Safe didn't really mean much in the grand scheme of things. At any moment, the Cabal could discover their hiding place, smashing through the wall and eliminating them, or subjugating them. Tobi-17 wasn't sure which was a worse thought.

The other Guardians, and the few civilians they had recovered, were all in the underground system, while Tobi-17 made his way through the ruins. He had managed to grab some food and store it in a bag he had found, which was slung over his shoulder. His Ghost peeked out from beneath his robe and blinked a few times.

“It doesn't seem like there's anything nearby, let's move on,” the small machine said. The Exo nodded and hopped over a damaged portion of a wall, moving across the street and crouching low next to a vehicle. A Cabal Legionary was patrolling down the street, with its back to him. Even with the hand cannon he had on him, there was no way he could take the Cabal out on his own, not without his Light. He could fight, sure, and his body had been built for combat, but without the extra strength provided to him by the Traveler and its mysterious power, he couldn't do much.

To his left, he heard the sound of a Ghost pinging quietly and turned, afraid for his life, when he saw another Warlock descending towards him from the second story of a nearby building. The blonde woman came and crouched next to him, her face covered with dirt and scratches, her hair unkempt and eyes baggy, he knew she was tired, as were all the others. But Nova wasn't going to leave the Guardian she cared about most out to the wilds by himself.

“What's the plan?” she whispered, peering over the side of the vehicle at the alien.

“I was going to go scavenge some more for the civilians, but I can't risk a run like that. I was going to head over there and go back to base,” said the Exo, gesturing towards a collapsed wall. Behind some boxes that had been set up in a specific manner was a hole that led down into the tunnels below. It was one of several entrances, and the people inside hoped they had all the ways in covered, but there was no way to tell for certain.

“I'll back you up,” the woman said, drawing her rifle, “we'll go together, take out the prick and get out of here.”

Tobi-17 nodded in agreement, knowing full well what would happen if they failed, or if another Legionary, or worse, a Colossus, heard the commotion, and discovered their hiding place.

Before they could start the seemingly long journey to the tunnel entrance, they heard a small explosion, and watched the Legionary turn and bellow. Two Guardians, a Titan and a Warlock, charged out from an alley, explosives in hand, lobbing them at the armoured beast. The Cabal roared as one of the explosives detonated several feet from its body, and shrapnel blasted through some of its thinner armour. In response, it aimed its slug rifle and opened fire, sending miniatures rockets flying at the two attackers. The Warlock was cut down in mere seconds by the blasts, but the Titan managed to sustain enough hits while charging forward with another explosive in hand. The Cabal swung its arms and struck the Guardian with the full force of its might, staggering him and sending the munition flying.

“Let's go!” Tobi-17's voice barely reached Nova beyond the visceral scene before her. She felt him pulling at her arm and rose to her feet, running along behind her partner towards their safe zone. She turned in time to see the Legionary strike the Titan's helmeted face repeatedly before breaking his neck and dropping his body like it was so much trash. The two of them skidded into the building and vaulted the tall boxes, dropping down into the hole and climbing down the winding path that led into the tunnels. The male Warlock let out a deep sigh of relief and turned to his friend. “You okay?” he asked, almost rhetorically. The woman nodded silently and he gestured down into the darkness. “Let's go drop off these supplies, then we can talk.”

The two of them walked in silence down into the depths, following the winds and turns they had both memorized to avoid getting lost, and came into a large open chamber. There were fewer than 15 other people present, all of whom were accounted for, of course. The civilians all clamored to get to the newly arrived food, and Tobi-17 beckoned one of his Exo brothers over. Oren-9, the Titan, approached slowly and began to get control of the small crowd. There were 6 Guardians in total, all of whom were doing their best to keep the people of the City occupied without worry. Tobi-17 handed out what little food he could, and gave the remainder to the Guardians who needed to eat.

Bringing Nova a can of non perishable food, Tobi-17 found her staring at the floor with blank eyes.

“You okay?” he asked yet again. When she didn't respond, her took her hand, which seemed to cause her to jump and look up at him. Again, she didn't seem to respond, and he looked at her, concerned. Without thinking about it, he led her down one of the tunnels that led to the more private areas of their makeshift base. A few small rooms had been made up for rest, with a few collapsed tunnels used as impromptu bedrooms. As luck would have it, a furniture store had been but a stone's throw away from one of the entrances to the tunnels, and the Guardians had quickly rounded up some mattresses in order to help alleviate what little tension they could.

Once they had stepped inside the room, Nova couldn't hold herself back any longer. She dropped to the floor and began to bawl. The Exo was taken aback and stared for a moment before helping her up to the bed, where she could at least cry comfortably. After what seemed like an eternity, Nova had gathered herself up enough to focus her thoughts, but none of them were positive.

“I don't want to die,” she said plainly, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“We won't,” Tobi-17 started.

“You don't know that!” Her outburst was loud and surprising, but not unwarranted. Still, Tobi-17 had no clue what to do. “You saw those other Guardians,” she said, her eyes returning to the floor. “That could be us.” Before he could answer, she stood up and unhooked her belt from around her waist, dropping it to the floor. Then she removed the top cover part of her Alchemist's Raiment robes, before discarding the primary part of the robe, as well.

“Um, what are you doing?” the Exo stammered, watching while she pulled off her lightly armour padded undersuit.

“There's something I want to try,” she replied, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. “It's something us organics tend to do for fun sometimes. It can mean a lot of things, honestly,” she tossed her bra down and hooked her thumbs into her underwear.

“I know what, um... what sex is,” the male looked away in embarrassment, his cooling fans kicking in.

“Good, because, to be honest, there's some things I wanted to know about Exo anatomy,” she dropped her underwear to the floor and stepped out of it. “I need this,” Nova said, walking over to her friend and placing her hands on his chest. “You don't understand what this does to us, and I just... need to blow off some steam. So, help a Guardian out?” He glanced back down at her big eyes, glistening with what remained of her tears, and he let out a small sigh.

“I guess it could be... educational,” he replied. She sniffled and forced a smile, pressing her lips to his warm metallic face. If he had blood, he would blushed, but instead, his breath hitched and he felt his fans spin harder. “So what do you need me to do?”

“I thought you said you knew what this was,” she pouted, “you have to get undressed first.”

Unsure of how to proceed, he followed her directions, removing the armour plating from his chest piece and pulled off his own robe, undoing his boots and pulling the pants down. He slipped his body suit off and stood before her, nude. It wasn't much to see at first, he had no genitals to show exactly, and very little features dotted his body the way they did hers. Still, she found the glisten of his ebony body enticing. Closing the gap between them, she ran her hands over his metallic flesh. It was warm and softer than it looked. As she dragged her nails gently across him, she could feel the solidity of his body, but to her fingertips, it was almost as soft as real skin, almost indescribable.

As Nova's hands moved across his midsection, she felt the Exo shudder and the biolights that dotted his body flared that distinct purple. She did it again, moving her hands closer to his hips, and he loud out a soft sigh. Her lips went up to kiss and nibble at his neck, her nose nudging some cabling that was exposed. His hands went up to touch her own body, running over her own skin, feeling the scars from countless battles, the nearly healed bruises from an encounter not even a week ago, her skin was fair, yet sticky with the sweat she had accumulated in just the past few hours.

As they explored each other's bodies, she found feel his body buzzing and whirring, like it was full of insects, while Tobi-17 noted in particular the way his companion moved her body, as if craving his touch in certain areas. He cupped her breasts and she reached her hands around to squeeze at his backside, smiling as he let out a gentle yip in surprise. He huffed and gave her breast a gentle squeeze, which seemed to send shivers up her spine as she leaned into his touch. His other hand moved over her hips, trailing across her pubic region before he pulled it back.

“What's wrong?” Nova asked breathily.

“It's just, you're... self lubricating quite a bit, it seems,” came the embarrassed reply.

“Yeah, it's cause I'm enjoying myself,” she giggled into his chest, guiding his hand back between her legs. He probed at it with two digits, running his fingers along the wet slit and gauging her reaction. She made a soft sound as he moved his fingers up near the front, and squeaked as he applied pressure.

Tobi-17 was, of course, fairly proficient in human anatomy. He knew most of where there was to know, including what happened during copulation. He had heard the stories, he had done his own research, but never had he been in the situation where he would be encountering the scenario. The girl's warm fluids that coated his fingertips was warm, but as soon as he moved the wet portions into the open air, he could feel a coolness overtake the wet parts. He almost reveled in the experience, going from warm and inviting, to cool and refreshing, so quickly, listening to her gentle moans. He could feel his own systems backing up ever so slightly and he was very aware of the pressure in his groin.

“I think I might need a release soon,” he groaned. Nova looked up at him in curiosity.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I need to.. let it out,” he reached his free hand down from her breasts and ran his hand over his crotch, flicking at a small latch, Nova's weary eyes widened as his member sprung free, the panel that had been hiding it snapping open. She couldn't help but remember Exo's were first and foremost a method of finding eternal life. Perhaps the creators still felt sex was a necessary part of that life. Still, she couldn't complain. This was perfect.

The phallus was about 6 or so inches in length, with a slight upwards bend. It seemed to be comprised of several plates laid over a semi-organic looking membrane that ran its length. The same purple biolights that dotted his body were present running up the sides, and under the membrane as well, making his cock a dark silhouette shrouded in lavender.

“Nice,” she whispered to herself, reaching her hand down and gripping the metal member in her hand. Tobi-17 hissed again as she gripped it at the base of the slightly bulbous head, giving it a firm squeeze, and running her hand up and down slowly. He pressed his body to hers, and the two of them continued to pleasure each other, their moans rising up and down in tandem.

Finally, Nova released his member and leaned back a bit. “Are you ready for the fun part?”

“You mean that wasn't it?” the Exo quipped. His partner turned him so his back was to the bed, and shoved him, quite roughly, down onto it. She straddled him while he recovered, and she grabbed his dick with one hand, placing her other one of his chest to balance herself.

“We haven't even gotten started,” she smirked, rubbing the tip between her labia and sinking down onto it. The warm metal pushed her lips apart and spread her, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She took him down to the hilt with ease and shuddered, wiggling her hips around on his own. Tobi-17 looked up at her in fascination as he started to move, rubbing her own clit and bouncing slowly on his cock.

Of course, even he felt the pleasure, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the girl on him. She massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples and rubbing her clit harder while she bounced on him. After a moment, he regained control of his own thoughts, grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her. Nova let out a low moan, and rubbed herself faster. The Exo continued, thrusting up into her warm insides and feeling her leave him again. Their bodies moved in sync, just like when there were on missions together, but this time, the ecstasy didn't come from the death of Fallen, but from each other. Nova rubbed her clit even faster, bracing herself against the male and he felt her body stiffen. With a soft, but long moan, she came, her whole body shaking, she collapsed onto him.

“That was good, right?” she asked him.

“You mean to tell me you're done?” he raised an optic at her, and she smiled.

“Not if you're not,” she replied. She pulled herself off of him and got onto the bed next to him on all fours, wiggling her hips in the air. It was very inviting, and Tobi-17 wasted no time getting behind her, shoving his dick inside of her again. Nova moaned again as he did, grabbing her hips and slamming his own into her. She buried her face in the bedding, gripping it tightly as he thrust into her, rubbing her most sensitive parts as he did so. The Exo had never really thought much about genital upgrades, but now he was considering everything he could do to make her feel even better, not that he really needed to make any big changes. Nova was trembling under him as he rocked his hips into her, driving his cock deep inside every time.

Her whole body felt like a warm puddle as he thrust inside of her, one of his hands reaching down to play with her nipples while the other ran up her back, catching a handful of hair and giving it a playful tug. Her moan gave him incentive to keep going. He felt her body begin to tense again, and he knew he was getting closer to his own limit.

Exo's didn't have a specific set of bodily fluids, they didn't need to. No blood, nor gastric juices, or even semen, but their design did incorporate a biomechanical fluid that could be used as a representative for just about everything, and it was this fluid that he now felt building up inside of him. His whole lower body was trembling as he slammed his dick into her again and again, filling her up to the brink. Finally, he couldn't hold back his systems any longer and his mind went fuzzy as he released a burst of the bright pink liquid from the tip of his cock. Nova felt it flowing into her and it tipped her over the edge again. She rocked out her second orgasm and trembled as the fluid dripped from her.

Tobi-17 pulled out of her, the liquid pooling under her, and her lower body dropped to the bed, shaking.

“That was a... good stress reliever,” she said between panting breaths. Tobi-17 smiled and nodded, his cooling fans working overtime to chill his burning hot chassis.

“I see why you would need to do this every so often,” he replied.

“How would you like to do it more than every so often?” Nova smirked and turned to face him. Tobi-17 gulped and nodded. Nova reached over and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

The two lovers laid in silence for several minutes before Nova forced herself to her feet.

“We should get back out to the others, they're probably wondering what happened to us.”

“Yeah, if they didn't pick up from the sound of your voice,” Tobi-17 snickered. Nova shot him an angry glance and he laughed.

The two of them put on their undersuits and placed their robes on a nearby stand, slipping their boots on and pulling some more comfortable outfits on from a pile on the floor. Then they walked out into the main area, their hands gripping each other as they went back to their comrades.

“I'm not going to die,” Nova said suddenly. Tobi-17 turned to her, confused. “I won't end up like those others. I am going to survive, and I'm going to kick the Cabal's ass out of this whole damned star system. I swear it.”

“And I'll be right there beside you the whole way,” Tobi-17 said. “You can count on that.”

 


End file.
